


An Afternoon at the Beach

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Lazy Saturday [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: On a cool fall day, Regina and Mal find a way to warm each other up at the beach.





	

There was a little house on a secluded little section of the beach, just where the woods ended and beach began. The house had more windows than it had walls, and even in the cooler months, Regina loved going there and watching waves. During the curse, she spent a lot of time there—it was smaller than her house, cozier really, and felt like an escape—and when Henry came along, she’d take him there on warm summer mornings to feed the sea gulls and wade in the water. And now, it was a place she and Mal liked to go to for a little alone time.

They’d spent that summer walking along the beach, picking up sea glass as their feet sunk into the wet sand. They sat on the rocks and they watched Henry swim as their feet skimmed along the ocean water, and at night they cuddled in front of a bon fire as Henry roasted marshmallows. On those nights, it was too hot to sleep in clothes, so they’d opened all of the windows and laid atop the covers, trading lazy kisses for lingering touches between restless bouts of sleep—and nonetheless, they always woke up early and rested, ready to do it all again the next day.

When summer faded into fall, and the days got cooler and cooler, they found themselves still drawn to little beach house and unable to get it go.

“We should go down to the beach,” Mal murmurs as she stares out the large picture window, looking out at the foamy waves brushing across the sand. “It’s such a beautiful day.”

“It’s forty degrees outside…”

“Forty- _three_ degrees,” Mal counters, grinning as she looks back over her shoulder at Regina. “Come on. What are you afraid of?”

“Freezing my ass off, for starters.”

“I’m sure we can find a way to keep each other warm.”

Regina looks up and a smile tugs up at the corner of her mouth. Mal’s smiling at her and looking at her in a way that makes it nearly impossible to resist. Mal comes closer, placing a knee onto the arm chair where Regina’s sitting and Regina’s eyebrows arch as Mal reaches for her hands. She shakes her head and sighs as Mal pulls her up and she laughs as she tugs her through the house, collecting extra blankets and pulling on sweatshirts.

On the way out, Regina grabs a bottle of wine from the rack, a couple of glasses and the corkscrew. She slips on a pair of slippers and shivers as Mal opens the door, but nonetheless grinning as Mal’s fingers lace through hers as they walk down to the beach—and she can’t help but think how insane this is.

There are two wooden beach chairs in front of fire pit and Mal covers one with a thick fleece blanket as Regina lights the fire. Mal drapes one of the blankets around Regina, then drapes another over herself and holds the glasses as Regina opens and pours the wine—and after that first, long sip, Regina feels a little bit of warmth rising at her core.

They settle together on the chair—Regina on her lap with her legs draped over the arm of the chair and Mal’s fingers strumming lightly over her hip. Regina’s head rests on Mal’s shoulder and Mal’s head rests atop hers, and every now and then, one of them cuddles a little closer as the wind picks up.

They watch blue-gray water ripples as it washes onto the shore and there’s something so relaxing about the way it pushes up and recedes, back and forth against the sand. Regina feels herself relaxing and she presses herself closer. A grin creeps up onto her lips as she brushes her lips over Mal’s jaw, kissing and sucking the cool soft skin.

Letting out a contented sigh, Mal’s head falls back and her hand slips around her hip. Her fingers press lightly and encouragingly, rubbing and kneading Regina’s skin. Regina kisses down her throat, pulling herself up to reach the other side of her jaw, and forcing Mal’s hand to fall over her ass.

“Mmmm,” Mal breathes out, as her fingers drip into the waist band of Regina’s pajama bottoms. “Your lips feel incredible.”

“Yeah?”

“So warm…”

Regina’s tongue flicks against Mal’s earlobe and she nips at it, laughing softly, “I think we should go back inside.”

“No, we should stay right here.”

Lifting her head, Regina cocks and eyebrow, “Are you suggesting…”

“No one’s around,” Mal tells her with a mischievous grin. “Besides, if anyone did see us, all they’d see is a pile of blankets.”

Catching her lip between her teeth, Regina looks around at the secluded little section of the beach—and then, with a coy grin of her own, she turns herself in Mal’s lap. Her knees straddle her hips and her hands rest on her shoulder as she kisses her—and she moans gently into the kiss as Mal’s hands slip beneath the band of her lace panties, and slide over her ass, grabbing playfully at warm, soft skin.

Her fingers work quickly but absently, feeling her way between them as she works the zipper of Mal’s hoodie and she smiles into the kiss. Her hands slip beneath Mal’s tank top, sliding up her torso and she feels a surge of triumph when she discovers that Mal isn’t wearing a bra. She laughs a little as she pulls away and Mal gives her a sultry little smile as her hands withdraw from her panties. Regina pulls herself up onto her knees and Mal pulling down her pajama bottoms—and once more, Regina shivers in the cold.

Taking the opportunity, Regina tugs at Mal’s tank top. Mal lifts it over her head and drops it into the sand and she smiles as Regina’s hands knead at her soft, small breasts. She closes her eyes and her head falls back against the chair as Regina thumbs and forefingers roll her nipples and she lets out of soft moan as Regina’s lips skim across her clavicle.

Drawing the blanket up further around them, Mal’s hands slide between Regina’s legs and Regina’s breath catches in her throat. Blinking she looks up at Mal as her long fingers slide through the wet spot between her legs, and her hips begin to rock back and forth.

“You like that,” Mal says as a smile curls onto her lips.

“Mm, I love your fingers…”

“Yeah?” She asks as she slips one inside of her. “Do you like this?”

“More…” Regina breathes out as her hips rock a little harder. “Another…”

“Mmm, like this?” Mal asks as she slips a second finger in. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes…” Regina says with a little gasp as Mal’s fingers begin to slide in and out and her thumb presses to her clit. “Oh…” she breathes out as her eyes open, and she grins when she sees Mal’s devilish little smile. Leaning forward, Regina kisses across her clavicle and up her jaw. She sucks her earlobe as her fingers continue to knead Mal’s breasts and her hips continue to rock against Mal’s hand.

She feels the cool air sweep over her shoulders as the blanket falls away from her, and she doesn’t care enough to pull them back up around herself. Instead, she smiles against Mal’s skin, enjoying the contrast against hot and cold.

Mal’s lips catch between her teeth as Regina’s breath grows ragged, and Regina’s lips find hers. Their kiss his hurried and wet and so full of urgency. She can feel her orgasm building and nearing as Mal’s fingers move faster, pumping in and out of her and then slowly to curl inside of her as thumb rubs roughly against her clit. She grinds down, rolling her hips as she pulls away from Mal’s lips, babbling incoherently as her body shudders.

“That’s it,” Mal purrs as her fingers slow their pace. “Yes,” she murmurs as she withdraws her fingers and her thumb presses harder against her clit, rubbing in a circular motion until Regina’s teeth are clamped down against her bottom lip and she’s moaning with ecstasy as she falls against her chest. “Just like that,” she tells her as her slick fingers drag idly thought Regina’s wetness

“That was good…” Regina breathes out as their eyes meet, and Mal offers her a sultry little smile as she continues to stroke her. “Oh, you feel so good…”

“Mm, so do you…”

Regina continues to breathe in and out, her head practically spinning as she comes down from her high. Smiling, she leans forward, kissing Mal softly and enjoying the gentle strokes of Mal’s fingers. Her hands slide around Mal’s sides and then push downward over her hips, kneading at warm skin. Mal lifts her hips as Regina’s lips trail down and away from hers, sliding down her neck and down between her breasts. She slides off of Mal’s lap, adjusting herself onto a blanket atop the sand and Mal leans forward to pull the thick fleece blanket up over Regina’s shoulders. Grinning appreciatively, Regina tugs the flannel pants down her thighs and over her knees, before leaning in to return the favor.


End file.
